


Wait

by rilayacamren



Category: GMW - Fandom, Girl Meets World, rilaya - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Rilaya, girl meets world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rilayacamren/pseuds/rilayacamren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>there's running, and forgetting things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait

It was hot. It was so very hot and Riley was considering taking her shirt off and just sit there in her bra and shorts. But that would be a bad idea considering she was with Farkle and Smackle. The trio was sitting on a bench at central park trying to write about their surroundings for English class. Riley came to the conclusion that it was much harder than she thought it would be. The heat, noise, and birds flying in and out from around her proved to be distractions. She sighed and finally broke the silence, "Farkle can we just go home and work on this at my house or Topanga's." She knew the answer Farkle was going to give her, but she asked anyway.

Farkle turned towards and opened his mouth to speak but Smackle beat him to it. "Riley will that not defeat the purpose of observing people at a park. The assignment clearly said to go to the park." Farkle then turned to Riley nodding, "Yeah Riley I mean, it's hot but we have to get this over with." Riley just sighed again and nodded and tried to start to work on her project. 

She began looking around trying to find interesting people to look at when her eyes fall onto golden blonde locks. The golden girl soon turned around and Riley's breathing stopped. She's never seen someone so pretty. No, she's never seen someone so beautiful. She was laughing at something that a boy who only was a little taller than her, with sunkissed skin while clutching onto a tall blonde boy who was fairly attractive. When she saw the blonde boy she felt intimated. Were the two dating? She felt like a creepy stalker just watching the blonde beauty interact with the two boys. Riley found the girl extremely intriguing. For the second time that day Riley stopped breathing. This time the blonde had made eye contact with her and honestly Riley had no idea what to do.

Riley didn't look away, she couldn't, she was too scared to do it. Her worry slowly went away as the blonde smiled sweetly at her and looked down. _Was she blushing?_ Riley took this opportunity to look away finally and talk to her friends. "I honestly don't want to do this guys. It's too hot." Both A Farke and Smackle rolled their eyes (rather intensely she might add) at her. "Look over there is a girl drawing with two guys, I think they look cool, why don't you write about them?" Smackle asked. Riley looked over at the trio and saw the blonde beauty look away quickly.  _Okay was she staring at me?_ So she grabs her pencil and she observes. 

The girl was an artist. She could tell because her hands were full of paint along with her shirt. She soon noticed the color of her eyes. Riley doesn't think she's seen a bluer blue than that. Her eyes reminded her of oceans and she wanted to swim in them. The next thing she noticed was the girls smile. My god her smile was bright and beautiful, the sun looked like a wimpy flashlight next to her smile. And as Riley noticed she wrote. 

She wrote about the way the artist would stick her tongue out when drawing, the way her eyebrows furrowed in. She wrote about the way the blonde bit her lip when erasing a mistake. She wrote about how her arm muscles contracted while she drew. And Riley wrote about how her golden locks fell down her back or when she would move, to her side so perfectly. When Riley looked down she noticed that she maybe wrote _too_ much for the assignment and finally stopped herself. She set her notebook down and turned to her friends once again. "Okay guys I'm done." she said.

"Yeah I'm done too, Smackle?" Farkle responded. "Yes I am done as well dearest." So with that being said Riley grabbed her bag and got up with the other two and walked down the sidewalk on there way to the station. "It was too hot today Farkle, we're never doing that again." Riley said to Farkle as they walked by some beautiful flowers. "Yeah I agree but at least we got everything done and over with." just as he finished answering me I feel someone tap me on my shoulder. 

Turning around Riley came face to face with a slightly out of breath blonde beauty. "You, uh left your notebook, uh, back there." she breathed out. "I kinda chased you down so I could get it to you." Riley looked at her for a moment before answering. "Oh thank you so much, thank you." she finally said. "Uh yeah no problem." she responded. "Well see you around" she said as she started heading back, and as I turn to go she grabs my shoulder and I turn back quickly.

"I'm sorry but I think you're really cute and was wondering if I could have your number."  _Oh._ _She wants my number and thinks I'm cute..._ "Um yeah, I give you think you're cute." Riley's eyes enlarged when she realized she made no sense but the blonde didn't mind she found it adorable. "I mean, uh, yes about giving my number." she corrected herself. The blue eyed girl smiled even bigger and pulled her phone out to give it to the brunette. "I'm Maya by the way." 

"I'm Riley." she answered.

"I love it."

 


End file.
